royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Places at Ever After High/Gallery
These are places that have been mentioned in the webisodes or in the books of Ever After High. Please add an image to the relevant places where you can. Some places have additional information on their individual pages and you can find these pages by clicking on the linked/highlighted names. Places in Ever After High *The Lost and Crowned Office *The Castleteria *The Grimmnasium *The Lifairy *The Dorm Rooms *The Vault of Lost Tales *The Charmitorium *The Great Hall *Hall of Armor(Armour) *Sword Training Meadow *The Royal Common Room *The Commoner Common Room/Later The Rebel Common Room *The Treasury *The Mirror Lab *Milton Grimm's Office *Heritage Hall Places The Mirror Lab Inside the Mirror Lab - MirrorNet Down.png The Lost and Crowned Office The Castleteria Castleteria - AFF.png The Castleteria Card.png Castleteria.png The_Castleteria_-_The_Beautuful_Truth.png EW - SnowDay - Justine skating.jpg EW - SnowDay - Kitty disappears.jpg Time of wonder - cerise eating.jpg Time of wonder - raven to all.jpg The Grimmnasium DG TMS - gingerbread couch high up.jpg ABBS - volleyball class.jpg The Lifairy The Library Card.png Library.png Inside_the_Library_-_True_Hearts_Day_Part_1.png The Lifairy - True Hearts Day Part 1.png At The Lifairy - True Hearts Day Part 1.png The Lifairy Wall - TTOLD.png The Lifairy - TTOLD.png The Dorm Rooms Apples Dorm Room.png|Apple's side of the dorm Ravens Drom Room.png|Raven's side of the dorm Blondie and Cupid's dorm room.png|A glimpse of Cupid and Blondie's dorm front of O'Hair's dorm.png|Front of the O'Hair's dorm room back of O'Hair's dorm.png|Back of the O'Hair's dorm room Kitty's Dormroom.png|Kitty's room. briar's part of the dorm.png|Briar's part of the dorm cedar and cerise's dorm.png|Cerise and Cedar's dorm maddie's side of the dorm.png|Madeline's side of the dorm Dorm rooms at night..png|Dorm rooms outside at night. Lizzie's Room - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png|Lizzie's side of the room. Blondie's bed - Blondie Branches Out.png|Close-up of Blondie's Bed Holly and Poppy's dormroom tower - O'Hair's Split Ends.png|Holly and Poppy's tower BRB -T Reflections.png|The hallway in Apple's and Raven's room Apple White's Dorm Room Card.png Raven Queen's Dorm Room Card.png The Vault of Lost Tales Giles Grimm Room - Raven's Tale, The Story of a Rebel.png|Part of Giles Grimm's room Giles Mirror - Raven's Tale.png|Giles at his mirror Inside Vault - Raven's Tale.png|Giles' Vault of Lost Tales Giles table - Raven's Tale.png|Giles and his desk Giles Grimm - Raven's Tale, The Story of a Rebel.png|Giles in his room Giles Grimm watching Raven through a Magic Mirror - Raven's Tale, The Story of a Rebel.png|Giles Grimm looking at Raven through a Magic Mirror Maddie_Knocking_-_The_Tale_of_Legacy_Day.png|Maddie knocking before entering the Vault of Lost tales Vault - Raven's Tale.png Inside The Vault of Lost Tales - Raven's Tale, The Story of a Rebel.png Giles_Grimm_-_TheTale_of_Legacy_Day.png The Vault Card.png The Vault of Lost Tales Card.png The Charmatorium Inside_The_Charmatorium_-_True_Hearts_Day_Part_1.png Also Inside The Charmatorium - True Hearts Day Part 1.png Charmatorium_-_Blondie's_Just_Right.png The Charmatorium - The Beautiful Truth.png Rebel's Got Talent.png Charmatorium - Rebel's Got Talent.png MGrimm -RGTalent.png Charmitorium Card.png The Great Hall Hall of Armor(Armour) Sword Training Meadow Beanstalk Bakery The Royal Common Room The Commoner Common Room/Later The Rebel Common Room Student Lounge Study Lounge Card.png Wish List - Common room Daring, Cerise, Cedar, Maddie.jpg The Treasury Milton Grimm's Office Milton_Grimm's_Office_-_True_Hearts_Day_Part_1.png Milton Grimm's Office - True Hearts Day Part 3.png Inside MG office - THDP1.png Heritage Hall Heritage Hall - TC.png|Heritage Hall appearing Inside Heritage Hall - TC.png|Entering Heritage Hall H.Hall - TC.png|Inside Heritage Hall Muse-ic Classroom Muse-ic Classroom Card.png Stark Raven Mad - piper rats.jpg Stark Raven Mad - kitty smile raven.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody explains.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody ready.jpg School Classroom School Classroom Card.png Beanstalk Bravado - students on window.jpg Untitled-39.jpg|Science and sorcery classroom Class Confusion - apple coming to class.jpg|Home evil-nomics classroom Cedar Wood would love to lie - class cedar.jpg|Jack B. Nimbles class True Hearts day2 - apple white queen ashlynn.jpg|White Queens class Moonlight Mystery - found out destiny.jpg|Dancing classroom Category:Pages of Additional Interest Category:Galleries Category:Places